Example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to an organic light-emitting diode, and in particular, to methods of forming an organic scattering layer, an organic light emitting diode with the scattering layer, and a method of fabricating the organic light emitting diode.
There is an increasing demand for organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays. The organic light-emitting diode display provides several technical advantages, such as high display efficiency, high color gamut, and transparency. In addition, the organic light-emitting diode can be fabricated in the form of a thin film, and thus, it can be used to realize a flexible display. The organic light-emitting diode is widely used for a display of a portable device, and it is expected to be used in large-area television screens in the near future. However, the organic light-emitting diode suffers from low external quantum efficiency of about 20%.